l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Khan's Defiance
Khan's Defiance was the engineered assault to the Imperial Throne made by Moto Chagatai. It led in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo and his later defeat. The Vacant Throne The Emperor Toturi III had been secluded since the Imperial Court received the visit of the Daigotsu's ambassador. The Shogun Kaneka moved his army to the Imperial City to protect it during the Emperor's period of seclusion. Brothers, by Shawn Carman When the Empire knew Naseru had left the Imperial City and had entered the Shadowlands, the Khan were already preparing his plot. The Baraunghar had been conducting maneuvers with the Khol for weeks. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Supporting the Shogun In 1168 Moto Chagatai began to explore ways to reach the capital Toshi Ranbo without being discovered. He desired to support Kaneka's advance at Toshi Ranbo, what he believed was a Shogun's attempt to seize control of the Empire by his brother in arms. Vacant Throne, p. 35 It led in several skirmishes with the Lion Clan, which involved Ikoma Fujimaro's outriders and the heir of the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Yoshino. Rulebook Story (Drums of War) In 1168 a small expeditionary forced to scout a safe path to Toshi Ranbo, and they were discovered and destroyed within Lion lands. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon Chagatai was angry over the loss of his advance force. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Second Unicorn Incursion A second Unicorn incursion into the Northern Lion lands prompted the Akodo forces to be relocated from their Dragon positions in the War of Silk and Steel. It eliminated a blockade that separated Nanashi Mura from the Dragon homeland. Vacant Throne, p. 43 Toturi III's Death After the death of Toturi III at the Battle of the Tomb, Chagatai felt that the Empress Regent Toturi Kurako was unfit to rule. She had no blood-ties to the Imperial Family, and to the Khan Kurako appeared weak and a puppet of those around her. Chagatai decided to replace her with a more worthy candidate. Chagatai had attempted to convince the Shogun Kaneka to take the role, but Kaneka had refused. Seeing no other worthy candidates Chagatai decided he would take the throne himself. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Winter War While the Unicorn was still harassing the Lion, the One Tribe retributed for the previous attacks and insults Vacant Throne, p. 56 made by the Unicorn over the Tattered Ear Tribe at the Shinomen Forest. Test of Enlightenment The Junghar led by Shinjo Shono defended the southern Unicorn lands in a two-war front, Vacant Throne, p. 57 until the nezumi made a halt to fight the Tomorrow. Vacant Throne, p. 59 Winter Court Kaukatsu had allied with the Unicorn Clan Moto Chagatai in secret, and he already knew the Unicorn plans. During the Winter Court the news of the Khan's invasion of Lion lands reached the Court the Unicorn representative, Ide Jiao, conducted wrong. He nearly exposed the plans of the Unicorn when he agressively sought allies. Jiao told the truth to the delegation, and instead to gain them he terrified Moshi Amika with the Khan's plans. Kaukatsu replaced Jiao with a Shosuro Actor who committed seppuku in his place. Jiao returned to Unicorn lands in secret. Vacant Throne, p. 58 Known Casualties * Matsu Sanraku * Moto Wasaka * Shinjo Fuyuko * Shinjo Suboto * Utaku Uzuki * Utaku Yasuha Category:Battles